


You Turned Me Into Satan

by wineandweens



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Obsession, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandweens/pseuds/wineandweens
Summary: Deuce remembers the heaven and hell that they built for each other.





	You Turned Me Into Satan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever being posted - I am sorry that my first one ended up being short, dark, and morbid. The result of listening to Deuce's 'Nightmare' EP for the past few days on repeat. The story is loosely written around the "Jorel turned me back into Satan' lyric in 'Nightmare'. Written in basically 20 minutes. I ultimately wanted to post this yesterday on Deuce's birthday, but chickened out. 
> 
> Have mercy, since I don't normally write fics but after reading so many wonderful HU fandom fics on this site, I wanted to contribute for once instead of being a lurker slipping through comments every once in a while. Dedicated to all of the wonderful writers here! Comments and suggestions are appreciated since I really would like to continue writing and posting. Thanks!

I remember when we first kissed. We were both nervous, like a couple of teenagers experiencing their first crush. You took my hands in yours, and leaned in. I always thought the saying of ‘seeing fireworks’ was only a myth, but I felt them right then and there. I saw them. You smiled as you pulled back, and I felt my legs weaken at the knees. I never knew how hard I would fall. 

I remember how you used to hold me after we’d make love. Your strong arms cradled my figure, while fingers slid soothingly through my raven hair. You would look down at me with those soft brown eyes – ones that I would just lose myself in. Your tattooed skin was warm against my own, and your lips always pressed so delicately to mine. They fit perfectly together - like two puzzle pieces that finally found their place. You pressed your hand to my heart, feeling the muscled organ that beat only for you. You spoke sweet nothings in my ear, telling me that what we shared was heaven on Earth. You told me _"I love you"_ ; you loved me, and that you always would. You told me you would never leave. I never knew how it would all be a lie.

I remember when the love we shared suddenly meant nothing to you. When it was once us against the world for all of those years, suddenly you chose the others, leaving me in the dark. You gave up on me. The heaven that we had built so perfectly together was no longer reality. You betrayed me. I wanted you back. I never knew how much you could hurt me. 

I remember when you finally agreed to meet with me. You told me to stop calling and to forever lose your number. You told me that you never wanted to see me again, that I made your life a living hell. Your words felt like a knife digging into my fragile heart, as you told me that I was the worst thing to ever happen to you. That I was crazy, and you wanted nothing to do with me. Until then, I never knew this would end up being so true for you. 

Now I’ll always remember how I am holding you this one last time. My arms wrapped around your limp lifeless body. Those brown eyes that held so much light for us now dark and grey. Your skin is cold and stiff to the touch. I lean down and kiss you but you don’t kiss back. I place my hand to your chest. I feel nothing beating; only the wet of blood from the wound that I inflicted to your heart. A stab to the heart like you had done to mine. I speak into your ear softly like you had always done to me: “Instead of the heaven that you gave up, I’ll give you hell instead.” 

I never knew you would turn me into Satan.


End file.
